<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>within the sea of stars in the night sky by NoirSongbird, SheithFixitZine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705029">within the sea of stars in the night sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird'>NoirSongbird</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheithFixitZine/pseuds/SheithFixitZine'>SheithFixitZine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Written in the Stars - a Sheith Fixit Zine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheithFixitZine/pseuds/SheithFixitZine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night before their final battle with Honerva, Shiro and Keith discuss what is to come and seek comfort with each other.</p><p>Written for the Sheith Fix-It Zine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Written in the Stars - a Sheith Fixit Zine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Written in the Stars - a Sheith Fixit Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>within the sea of stars in the night sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my contribution to <em>Written in the Stars,</em> a Sheith fix-it zine! PLEASE check out the other works, as it's one continuous story and mine is only a small part!</p><p>Title from AmaLee's English cover of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mp6DUeo2YdQ">Moonlight Densetsu!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shiro paced. It felt wrong, to be idle, when they were coming so close to the end. Hurtling through space towards their final confrontation with Honerva, to determine the fate of not just their reality, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>reality. To get justice for everyone she hurt. Particularly, for Shiro, to get justice for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lotor,</span>
  </em>
  <span> because someone should care about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should be on the bridge, Shiro thought, even though he knew there was nothing he could do. The Atlas’s course was set, and she would get them there. He could feel her comforting hum around him, and it felt a bit like her urging him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax, please—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and their owner nuzzled against the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Keith asked, voice soft and fond. Shiro frowned, a little. It wasn’t an easy question to answer, if he were being entirely honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which—his eyes were drawn, briefly, to the glint of silver on Keith’s finger. Yes, he owed his fiancé a little honesty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he admitted softly. “So much is riding on us. On finding a way to stop her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna,” Keith said, firmly. “I know we are.” Shiro let out a soft laugh, and reached down, pulling Keith’s hand away from his waist and curling their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound so confident, I can’t help but believe you.” He felt Keith shrug, and then move away from his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean,” he drew Shiro’s hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to it, right under the band, “we have to win, right? Because we’ve got a wedding to plan.” When Shiro turned, Keith was grinning at him in the playfully reckless way he got, and this time, Shiro couldn’t help but laugh, as he turned the rest of the way and leaned in to steal a kiss. It still felt a little surreal, to be able to do this. Shiro had longed for it for so long, it had almost started to feel like part of him. Now, he could have it any time he wanted, could use his Altean arm to tug Keith a little closer, could feel Keith sigh against his lips and deepen the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let the kiss linger for a long while, and only pulled back when he wasn’t sure if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>hold it any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he did, the way Keith looked up at him was like a knife in the heart. It was so soft, and so fond, and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving—</span>
  </em>
  <span>Shiro’s breath hitched, for a moment, and he dove back in for another kiss, because what else was he supposed to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it was Keith who broke it, and he was still smiling at Shiro in that achingly soft way that made something inside him twist up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Keith asked, and Shiro nodded, a little dumbly. “Good.” He leaned up to touch their foreheads together, briefly, and then tugged Shiro back towards their bed. “Come on, sit down. At least try and relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try,” Shiro said, as he sank onto the mattress, “but it feels wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else is bothering you?” Keith said, and Shiro blinked. Of course Keith knew it wasn’t just restless energy, though; Keith knew him better than he knew himself, sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just...thinking. Honerva has hurt so many people, and this isn’t just about stopping her. It’s about getting justice, for all of the lives she’s ruined.” He fell silent for a long moment, and then sighed. “I wish Lotor were here. If anyone deserves to see her stopped, it’s him.” Keith looked pensive, and Shiro fell silent, giving him room to work around to talking out his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You two got to be close, while I was gone,” Keith said. “Or well—clone-you and him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were friends, yeah,” Shiro said, “or I liked to think so. And I don’t regret what I—the clone—did to help him. It was the right thing to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was,” Keith agreed, unhesitatingly. “And what happened after that—it’s not your fault, you know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Shiro said. “I just...wish we knew more. That we’d gotten the chance to talk to him. Ask what was going on.” He shrugged, unhappily. “But we didn’t, and—everything went really sideways, anyway. It just...really bothers me. Because it doesn’t make sense. The Lotor I knew...he cared about people. Wanted to make the universe better. I don’t understand…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might not ever understand,” Keith said, but he was still quiet, and still had the same pensive look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....Baby, you know I don’t blame you for what happened, right?” It felt important, to say that. Keith’s face scrunched up, unhappily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Keith replied, “but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of blame me. I don’t regret going after you. And I don’t regret saving you. I just wonder, sometimes, if there was more we could have done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know,” Shiro said, unhappily. “There might have been. But...realistically? I think that you did everything you could. Lotor was quintessence poisoned, and trying to kill you all—not to mention tearing reality apart at the seams in the process. I just...wish...it hadn’t come to that.” His first instinct was to wrap his arms around himself and huddle in, but with Keith right next to him, it was much easier to turn, and bury his face in his fiance's hair, and wrap his arms around </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, he had to admit, felt much, much nicer than the other option. Especially when Keith curled into him, and slid into his lap, and wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist. There was something wonderfully solid about having Keith there with him, and it was, really, all Shiro could ask for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat like that for a long, quiet moment, and Shiro soaked up the comfort of holding the most important person in his life. Keith nuzzled at Shiro's shoulder, not with any particular intent that Shiro could see but comfort, and Shiro stroked Keith's hair. He let his eyes close, and felt Keith shift a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kashi,” Keith said, softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Shiro responded, pressing a kiss to Keith's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's going to be okay. We're going to stop her. I promise.” Keith said, and he squeezed, and Shiro let out a tiny sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he said, and more than he had before, he really, truly believed it. “But—Keith.” He stopped, and took a breath, and opened his eyes. Keith frowned, and pulled back just enough to look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Keith asked, and he sounded unhappy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we find her, if she gets into my head—” Shiro started, and Keith made a tense, horrified noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starlight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said, “I'm not going to—” Shiro shook his head, and Keith stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not—that's not what I'm asking, Moonbeam. I promise. I would never, ever ask you to do that.” Keith frowned at him, which Shiro had to admit was fair. What Keith was thinking...sounded like exactly the sort of self-sacrificing garbage he might pull. At this point, though, Shiro knew that he could try that all he wanted, Keith wouldn't let him succeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Keith said, though he sounded a little bit skeptical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say,” Shiro said, “that if she gets in my head, I trust you to get her out again.” He moved his flesh hand to cup Keith's cheek, and smiled fondly. “I know you won't let her keep me. So, I'm trusting you to do what you did last time all over again. Can you, Baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Keith said, and then he surged forward, crushing their lips together in a hard, passionate kiss. His hands came up to grip both sides of Shiro's face, holding him in place, and Shiro let his hands drift down to Keith's waist. He tugged Keith flush against him, and when they finally broke to breathe, he knew he had to be smiling in a way that was desperately soft and desperately fond. “She can't have you. No one can have you. I promise, I'm not gonna let her hurt you, ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Shiro said, and he leaned forward and nuzzled at Keith's cheek. “You're too stubborn to let me go, and I'm too stubborn to leave you. And I don't...think it's a serious risk, I promise.” He brought his Altean arm around, flexing the fingers. “Last time, it was through the arm, and now that I have a new one, I think she's gonna have a much, much harder time. Just...she's powerful, and dangerous, and I don't want to leave anything on the table.” Keith nodded, and leaned forward, nudging his forehead against Shiro's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm just glad you know I'm never going to let anything happen to you,” he said, and his eyes were so soft and fond, it went straight for Shiro's heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briefly, almost idly, he wondered if Keith had always looked at him like that, and if he had, how Shiro had never noticed. Because, really, there was no denying that the look in Keith's eyes was </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he'd just always been distracted by how beautiful Keith's eyes themselves were, which, in his defense, they were distractingly lovely, in his opinion. Easy to get lost in, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you protecting me, how could it,” Shiro said, and then he sighed, unhappily. “And, really—I think—or, I hope, at least—Honerva's done with me. I'm actually more worried about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't need to be,” Keith said, “I'm going to be in the Black Lion, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> won't let anything happen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>any more than I’m gonna let anything happen to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to believe that, I really do,” Shiro said, voice going soft. “But Honerva...she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. You destroyed her clone facility, broke her control over me. You’ve gotten in her way, over and over again, and being the number one enemy of someone like her is dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I promise,” Keith said, “but I'm not afraid. Not of someone like her. Not when I have a team, and I have you and the Atlas. We're all going to get through this fight, and we're going to come home, and we're going to finally have the peaceful life we deserve.” Keith paused, and frowned, and wrinkled his nose a little. “...Peaceful, but not boring, because I don't think we could ever be </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But...you know what I mean. Exploring the universe, not having to defend it all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Shiro agreed, and he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead. “And I want that too. So, so much. Just...promise me you'll be careful. That you won't take stupid risks.” Keith made an offended face, and Shiro raised his eyebrows. “I know, I know, that's rich, coming from me. But I know you're willing to run headfirst into danger to keep everyone else safe, and I don't want to lose you. Not now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not going to,” Keith said, firmly. He looked up and held Shiro's eyes. “And you have to make me the same promise, Starlight. No unnecessary risks. No stunts. No throwing yourself into danger for the team. I need you to come back to me.” He squeezed Shiro's hand, and Shiro gave him a fond, slightly guilty smile. He deserved that, he was pretty sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” he said. “No stunts. Nothing dangerous. Well, okay, nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>unnecessarily </span>
  </em>
  <span>dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Keith said, and he leaned in to steal a brief kiss. He took a breath, and glanced down at their entwined hands, at the rings resting next to each other. “...We're going to do this,” he said, firmly. “We've got each other. We have the rest of our team. We have Ares Squadron, we have the rest of the people on the Atlas. We're going to take down Honerva.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then we get to make a life for ourselves, after.” Shiro drew their hands up so he could press a kiss to the back of Keith's, and Keith's expression softened. He leaned in to steal a long, slow kiss from Shiro, and Shiro closed his eyes, leaning into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, none of his fears or anxieties mattered. There was nothing that would be able to stand in their way.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>